Hidden
by MaskedxKunoichi
Summary: Why are you doing this?" He continued to treat her new wounds without giving her a reply. He hated her, hated how she was captured, held prisoner, and was forced to stay with him. But why was he doing this? Why did he bother to? She didn't understand.


**Disclaimer: Me no own. This story will be a one-shot.**

She didn't understand him.

She could not decipher his emotions yet again so it wasn't something new. But she thought she knew his nature well. He was a distant, proud, arrogant boy who did not care for bonds. He himself proved that when he severed his ties to Konoha, or tried to anyway. But it appears as if he had changed, for the better or for the worst, she couldn't quite tell.

-x-

She had been told her mission would be dangerous and she had the choice to decline because of her previous connections to that particular mission. But she hadn't. With Naruto being out on his own mission, Sakura was left alone but she was more than capable, she reassured herself. She had changed, after all. She could handle infiltrating Sound's base to retain crucial information that would help Konoha in the war that was brewing.

It did not matter that the man who she had loved, trusted, and had betrayed her was there.

There was a possibility they would encounter, he was Orochimaru's apprentice, after all. But her mission was to steer clear of the snake bastard and ultimately his student as well. She could manage that. She was a strong, powerful ninja now, unlike her old self. The whining, crying, annoying Sakura was gone. In her place was a mature, prominent, smart woman who was the apprentice of the leader of Konoha. It all sounded so grand and made her seem so freaking important-

-but in her mind she was not.

She was not pretty like Ino, she had outgrown her forehead yes, but her bright emerald eyes and freakish pink hair seemed to intimidate any possible suitors. Or maybe it was not that at all, maybe it was the fact that she was the Hokage's apprentice or that Naruto had threatened most of the male population with a rasengan if they dared hurt her. _It's not that_ she thought _I'm just not good enough._

_I'm never good enough._

[She was used to this feeling, this kind of emptiness. After Sasuke's departure, it had been all she felt. She offered to help him, to leave her village and follow him, to love him with all her heart and-]

-x-

_"Sasuke-kun please..please stay! For...for me...?"_

Voice cracks.

_"You?"_

A raised eyebrow.

_"Well, yes..I-I thought that we-"_

Scrunched pink eyebrows.

_"You were wrong. then."_

A silent gasp.

_"But I..I just...Aren't I enough?"_

Pleading.

_"...No. Go home."_

Annoyed expression.

_"But please I-I..."_

Begging.

_"..."_

Silence.

_"I..I..."_

Pleading.

_"..."_

Silence.

**_"..I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"_**

Complete, utter _silence._

_"..."_

_"You don't need revenge Sasuke-kun! You don't need to come after him! Or if you want, you can stay here and we can get stronger together! Won't that be better? But if you're still going to leave please just- just take me with you! Please, I love you so-"_

Hysterics.

_"Shut up."_

_"Sasuke-kun-"_

_"No. You don't know what you're talking about. You've lived a freaking perfect life. You don't know what it's like to lose your entire family and to lose everything you love."_

Intense glare.

_"But I-"_

_"You don't understand me. Stop pretending that you do."_

_"I..."_

Speechless.

_"No, you will not come with me."_

_"I love-"_

_"I don't. I don't give a damn about you."_

Blink.

Holding back tears.

Blink.

Don't cry!

_"I'm sorry, then. I thought you cared. I misinterpreted your actions, you walking me home, eating lunch with me, staying up when I couldn't sleep while on missions-"_

Rambling.

_"All an act."_

Tears.

Can't...breathe.

_"It was all an act...? Well... you know what? Thanks for at least... pretending."_

Blurred vision.

_"Hn."_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

It's too painful.

_"I...I don't care! Don't leave, please! If you do I'll-"_

Panic.

_"You'll what?"_

Hysterics.

_"I'll scream and-"_

Darkness.

[-he declined.]

-x-

She had been stupid to get caught. She had been cursing herself for her stupidity and ignorance for the most part. Her compassion for helpless people were just too overpowering. A small child, about five, held a slave girl, was being punished with a whip. Sakura could not bear to let such a disgusting act to pass. Emerging from her hiding place, she sneaked her way around careful not to be seen, and killed the two men on guard with two swift slashes of the kunai. Unfortunately, she had not seen the third man until it was too late. Moments later, back up had appeared and she had been taken as a prisoner but not without a fight. She was sure a lot of bones and noses had been broken before they had injected her with something that made her fall into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, she found herself tied up in a simple room occupied by the man she least [or was it most?] wanted to see. Instantly, she knew who he was without looking at him. His chakra was somewhat the same, albeit stronger but she could still identify it. She refused to meet his eyes, focusing on his feet.

"Sakura."

His voice sent shivers down her spine, she tried to ignore it. She didn't reply.

"Look at me."

Instead, she lifted her head up but turned it sideways. She didn't want to see his face, see how repulsed he was by her. Because that's what his tone sounded like, anger and resentment. He was annoyed that she was here yet again. He sighed impatiently.

"You will look at me when I am talking to you."

She scrunched her pink eyebrows but remained still. Suddenly, she felt his fingers on her chin, lifting it up to meet her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I am being held captive by you bastards."

He did not flinch. His penetrating gaze betrayed no emotion. She noticed how before when they were genin, his eyes were apathetic yet they still held some sort of feeling, anger, resentment, hate, but now...now his dark eyes were hollow and empty.

She shuddered.

"Hn."

"Why the hell am I here, anyway? What do you want with me?!"

"That's none of your business."

"The hell?! Of course it's my damn business! I'm the one being held prisoner!"

"Shut up. You're damn loud."

"...Bastard."

But she stayed quiet nonetheless. It wouldn't help if she were to waste her energy on yelling at him even though she had every right to. After a few minutes, he stood up and made his way out the door, clearly annoyed wiith her presence. She saw how his jaw was stiff and his hands were clenched.

"You're so annoying." He whispered before departing, knowing she will hear.

"You should be used to it by now." She answered, getting no reply as she watched his back disappear from the room.

She contemplated on an escape plan but knew that it was complicated. She sensed two Sound ninjas sent to guard her at the door. Looking through the keyhole, careful not to make any sound and cursing the ropes for limiting her use of her hands and feet. She saw one guard holding a syringe filled with a sickly looking green substance. Her instinct told her it was the same one used to put her to sleep. She began to think of other ways and then an idea popped into her mind.

_What if it's better if I stay here?_

_I could gather more information, the files I have are sufficient but...I could find so, so much more here..._

_If it will help Konoha, I must do everything in my power to accomplish it._

_I...I must stay._

_Then, then I will try to escape..._

With that decided, she thought of ways to break through her guards and scout the area.

-x-

The next morning, she found herself still bound up and leaning against a wall for support. A figure stood above her.

"Took you long enough."

"..."

"I am going training. Do not leave this room. Do not attempt to escape. I will know and I will not hesitate to punish you."

_Arrogant, controlling bastard._

"..."

She did not reply to him, she didn't want to. Good thing he did not care as he left his room after stating his rules.

Sakura was not one to follow them. Not anymore.

Moments after he left and she made sure he had, she opened the door and explored the underground hallways. The door did not have windows so she had to open each and every one discreetly, avoiding any ninja who might see her. No sooner had she opened the fifth door when she felt someone else's presence.

"Sakura-chan."

-x-

"Kabuto, now, now, who do we have here?"

"Orochimaru-sama, I have found her out of her _cage_ and exploring the rooms."

"Sakura-chan, I am so disappointed in you. You cannot even follow the rules that Sasuke-kun stated for you?"

"..."

"Such bad manners, child."

"..."

"Oh? Do you not talk? Why are you here? What was your mission?"

"..."

Orochimaru started to get impatient with her silence. Sakura, already bound by the hands and the feet, refused to let her face betray emotion. She stared at him, not backing down from the glaring contest even though she was the one kneeling on the ground.

"Talk."

The sannin grabbed a handful of her pink hair, digging his fingers into her scalp. Sakura cringed but did not cry out, she had had worse.

"What's this? Little Sakura-chan isn't screaming? I remember back then, you were always crying, whining, and being a little bitch."

"..."

"Of course, you still are one. But I see you have changed."

"..."

"I heard you are the apprentice of my old teammate. Tell me, how did one such as her become Hokage? She had a nasty fear for _blood_."

Sakura grew mad with each taunt. How dare he insult her mentor?! But she was strong. She could stand the pain and the taunts.

"Tsunade sent you on a mission to spy on Sound, did she not?"

Ah, so he knew her intentions already. Then why did he still keep her there?

"The information you have heard...they are all lies."

Sakura's stomach dropped at his sentence. All the files she had gathered were false? But then, the snake could not really be trusted. She should not believe him!

"I alone know the plans."

Sakura gritted her teeth, his grip did not lessen.

"Talk, you stupid wench! Your silence bores me."

"..."

"Fine. We can do it the easy way...or the hard way." His taunting smile and the evil glint in his eye showed that he preferred the latter. His death grip on her hair disappeared as he tossed her to the ground. Sakura breath a sigh of relief but she had a feeling the worse was yet to come.

-x-

When Sasuke returned from his training at midnight, he found a sleeping figure curled up leaning against the wall. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her pink hair scattered all around her back and face. But the most noticeable was the fact that she as trembling. Clutching his only blanket, Sasuke draped it on her shoulders and proceeded to lie down on his mat.

-x-

_"Let's see how much it will take for you Sakura-chan...."_

_"..."_

_"..how long it will take for you to break."_

_Orochimaru's minions encircled her menacingly. She wasn't scared. Not even then when they had kunais and whips and she had nothing but her hands and fists, although those were bound up, too._

_She struggled out of her ropes but was disappointed to find them chakra-proof. Those special ropes prevented her from the use of chakra and was slowly draining her of it. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled down in a kneeling position. She realized with a pang that she was under the influence of chakra strings. Not only was she being pulled down, she couldn't moved any of her body parts. She cursed her rotten luck._

_"Sakura-chan...I want to hear you talk."_

_A ninja whipped her back hard, leaving a blazing red mark. More whips followed as Sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming. She couldn't fight back, she mused. All she could do was to kneel there and endure the pain. She could do it, she was strong enough!....right?_

_"No...let me rephrase that...."_

_Five senbons pierced her skin, its attacker smiling an evil grin. Meanwhile, Orochimaru watched from his chair with sickening glee._

_"Since you won't talk..."_

_A kunai grazed her neck, blood flowing freely down her face._

_"I want to hear you scream."_

_Orochimaru snapped his fingers, and suddenly...the chakra strings disappeared. No sooner had she thought of the chance of fighting back that she felt herself pinned to a wall by one of his minions. The crony was an ugly ninja with scars adorning his face all over. His face showed a sick expression of twisted pleasure. He gripped her arms, which bound behind her back and his feet enabled hers to move as he licked her face. He slammed his mouth into hers, not minding that she tried very hard to keep it closed. But the pressure from his death grip had forced her to gasp. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and explored every nook and cranny. But not in a loving way, this way was the complete opposite. He was abusing her mouth, biting her lip till it bled. She was beyond disgusted as she clamped her mouth shut and bit his tongue._

_"You bitch! You'll fucking pay for that!"_

_He punched her, hard. Right on the stomach. She coughed up some blood, hoping he would stop. But he didn't. He stopped raiding her mouth. Instead, he trailed sloppy kisses down her neck and sucked on her soft skin. She struggled to be free, disgusted with him and herself. His hands snaked up and down her shoulders, feeling her soft yet marred skin under his hands. She wanted to fight back, yet the ropes were robbing her of chakra, slowly, she felt herself weaken._

_"You like that, whore? I bet you do."_

_All the while, she was screaming for him to stop, tears streamed down her face. She had never been hassled like that. His roughness hurt her but thankfully, it didn't go beyond kisses. It seems as if Orochimaru only wanted to scare her._

_Then, the bastard attacked her neck again. This time, he bit it even harder, so hard blood flowed from the wound._

_She screamed._

_"Bravo, Sakura-chan...What a show." Orochimaru clapped and snapped his fingers. In an instant, his minions were gone, especially the one that had abused her. The ropes which had bound her were gone also. She was free to move, only it hurt to much to do so. She was beaten up, bloody and everything ached._

_"You see...I have the upper hand here. You will tell me your mission. You will tell me everything you know about Konoha. You will betray your village and supply Sound with the information we need to destroy it."_

_"Never." Sakura couldn't handle it anymore._

_"Do you not see, Sakura-chan? I can make this happen to you. Everyday, I can make you go through this torture. You will stay here, be beaten up, and you will heal yourself. I know of your powers, your healing abilities which rival Tsunade's. Why do you think I left you with some of your chakra?"_

_She realized that, indeed, she did have a sufficient amount of chakra, enough to-_

_"It was for you to heal yourself. Then, tomorrow, you would go through the same thing. Until you tell me what I want to know, that is your future."_

Sakura awoke with a gasp. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to keep herself together.

-x-

Two weeks past. She was starting to get accustomed to her routine. Everyday, she woke up, was taken to Orochimaru's lair, and beaten. She smirked sadistically.

_I'm used to all the pain._

And everyday, she was abused. The same experience, the kissing, the invasion of her privacy, but never beyond that. But everyday, it would be a different person. It was sick, twisted, sadistic, and it hurt her so much. She felt like a whore, open to anyone who would take her. Her innocence was shattered along with her dignity. But she didn't fight them anymore.

_What's the point?_

They would always overpower her, hurt her even more. But that did not stop the silent tears from flowing. At least now, she did not scream. Instead, she stood limp, her eyes apathetic and hollow, mirroring Sasuke's.

And as for Sasuke? He never knew.

She'd always heal herself before he came back from his training. Then she'd spend the rest of the day just staying in her _cage. _She wasn't able to move to due the soreness of her body despite it being healed, her chakra was always low, and she did not want to be seen. She felt conscious and insecure. The things she had experienced left her feeling exposed and defenseless. She wouldn't be the same ever again. More than that, she hadn't completed her mission.

_I'm such a failure._

-x-

"I am so tired of your arrogance and your silence."

"..." Punch, kick, stab.

"Do not push me further, you have used up all my patience."

Kiss, punch, slap.

"You little bitch, answer me. If you don't the Kyuubi will die first."

"..."

"Akatsuki is after him, as well. Maybe he's already dead. Or worried sick wondering where you went off to."

"..."

"I heard he's in love with you. But poor little Naruto-kun, you'll never return his feelings. You're still obsessed with Sasuke-kun."

"...Shut up."

"The whore can talk!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What is the Kyuubi's weakness?"

"Like hell I'd tell you."

"Feisty, aren't we? You know, me and Naruto-kun are the same."

"Don't you dare compare him to yourself."

"Ah, but we're both different and hated for being more powerful than them..."

"No. You are nothing but a conniving, power-hungry, sadistic good for nothing bastard."

Slap.

"Shut up, whore."

"You always get others to do your battles. You're scared to fight poeple on your own."

"Really now?"

"You have no conscience. You disgust me."

"Yet your Sasuke-kun still came to me."

"He made a mistake. You are a disgrace."

Orochimaru smirked sadistically as he himself stood up and began walking towards her.

-x-

"Why are you doing this?"

She looked at him with incredulous eyes. She couldn't quite tell his expression. It was one of anger and...something else. If he was so disgusted by her, why was he doing this? She was covered in bruises, back from her latest torture only this time, she had not been left with enough chakra to heal herself. Orochimaru had not been pleased with her retorts. Sasuke had found out and addressed her wounds. But he did not reply and ignored her pointedly. Sakura flinched and pulled her hand away when he first touched it to examine her arm. She recalled the images of the men touching her, kissing her and was utterly disgusted with herself.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and sighed in impatience.

Sakura couldn't help herself as she continued to watch him with calculating eyes. She could not understand him! She expected him to ignore her pointedly or call her annoying but he did neither, instead opting for silence. Sakura gave up trying to find out because the pain from her recent injuries had been too much. Two minutes later, she passed out from exhaustion. Thankfully, Sasuke had finished bandaging her up. She slept soundly but her discomfort from her bruises were obvious. But she felt herself being soothe into sleep and she could have sworn that calmness came from a hand that was gently caressing her hair, urging her to slip into sleep...

The whole time she did not notice that Sasuke had been trembling.

-x-

Sakura talked in her sleep, Sasuke noted. He couldn't sleep and so when he heard murmuring, he was entirely fixated on it.

"Stop...please....no...stop..."

Sasuke shook Sakura's wrist, wanting to wake her up.

"Please....I...it hurts...please...."

Sasuke only grew more frantic at the sight of her tears, something that he hadn't seen since she arrived at the hideout.

"It hurts...please....STOP IT!...I....I..."

Sakura shuddered and woke up, frantic and surprised to see Sasuke's widened eyes. Without bothering to wonder why he looked so concerned, so worried right then and there, she launched herself into his arms. Ignoring her past promises to herself and his obvious distaste to her, she cried into his arms.

"Shh..."

He shushed gently, aware that she wasn't in her right mind. If she was, she wouldn't allow him to see her like this.

Sakura cried even harder.

"..Sakura...it's...okay.." Sasuke reassured awkwardly, he wasn't used to this.

Sakura didn't stop trembling even in his hold.

"They...they hurt me..."

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who hurt you?"

"...They...they hurt me...."

"Who did?"

"..They...punched me.."

"Who the fuck did?"

"..whipped....''

"Who did it, Sakura?"

"..stabbed...."

"Who?!"

"...hurt...me..."

"Who the fuck hurt you, Sakura?"

"They...did they did! THEY DID!"

"Who's 'they'?!"

"They! O-"

Sakura, upon realizing she was just about to say their names, tried to muffle her cries with her fist while entangling herself from him. She stayed a safe distance away. Sasuke was angry and he was determined to know what caused this behavior of hers and what made the tears fall down her face like this.

"No one..no one...it's...no one.."

"Tell me."

"They..they..."

Sakura kept wrapping her hands around herself, like she was afraid that if she did not, she would fall apart.

"Tell me, dammit!"

But she did not reply. Then suddenly, she started clawing herself, trying to tear her skin. Sasuke struggled to stop her, even all bruised up and bandaged, she was quite frantic and strong. He extended an arm to touch her shoulder in assurance.

_"Don't touch me!"_

Immediately, Sasuke let go. She was hugging him before, why was she reacting like this now? He didn't understand.

"Don't...don't....please..._don't_ touch me..."

"I..I won't.."

"Please...you're...you're not one of _them_? Oh god, you _are_..."

She seemed to forget him and he was more than baffled.

"No, I'm not."

"Really? You...you won't _hurt_ me?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes, like she was entirely helpless.

It made him sick.

She wasn't like this, wasn't supposed to be like this.

"No. Never."

"Oh...okay...don't..just _please_ don't touch me....I'm...I'm _dirty_...I'll..never be _clean_...I..please _don't_ touch me...."

Sasuke's clenched fist were almost white.

-x-

The next day, she woke up to an empty room. A blanket was wrapped around her but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Slowly, the previous night's memories dawned upon her and she cursed herself. She had revealed so much...She would be beaten up, worse than before, if anyone were to find out.

_If Sasuke were to tell._

But he wouldn't right?

_Please...please don't..._

She bit her lip as she realized what her time as a prisoner had done to her. Her pride, her will, her dignity had been shattered and robbed. Where was the headstrong girl she used to be? Orochimaru had damaged her, and she couldn't do anything about made it all the more worse.

Back in Konoha, she was famous, respected, and loved. But here? She was nothing.

Nothing but a _plaything_. A simple amusement. An entertainment.

She knew that spending time loathing herself was a waste, but she couldn't help it. She had tried so hard to stop crying...to not show weakness. And yesterday, she had broken that vow again, in front of Sasuke no less. Sakura curled herself back into a petty little ball, with her arms wrapped around her knees. She thought that all her tears were gone, used up yesterday. But she was wrong as a new round of water works kept her at bay. Soon, silent tears replaced them, having no more energy. Eventually, sleep claimed her.

She barely noticed the time that passed. When she was awake and aware of the time, she was shocked to find that it was almost midnight. Even more shocked to find that she hadn't been sent to be...tortured even more. Suddenly, the door opened and she was sure it would be Kabuto hauling her off.

"Sakura."

She squinted at the bright doorway that left the figure in shadows. Closer inspection revealed the figure to be Sasuke. Instinctively, she made herself appear smaller, hiding her face. She heard Sasuke take a breath, still wondering about his behavior yesterday. He had acted like he cared but it wasn't true. He was faking, yet again.

_But at least he pretended._

Even just for a while, he was human. She would take what she could get, no matter how desperate and hypocritical she seemed.

"Come on."

She stared at him dumbly, unsure of what he wanted her to do.

"I don't have all day. We need to get out of here."

"But...B-but Orochimaru-!''

"Dead."

Sakura gazed at him in shock.

"How-"

"I killed him."

"Why?"

"Shut up and stop asking so many questions."

"Why?"

"We need to leave soon."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

Sakura would just not give up.

"Wh-"

"Because he hurt you."

With that, he grasped her hand and led the way out of the room, out of the hideout.

-x-

"I'm sorry."

Once safe, they stopped by the forest, hidden by the trees, to rest.

"For what?"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

As night fell, Sasuke took the first watch. Sakura, exhausted from the day's events slept instantly.

x

x

x

x

x

_19 hours and 23 minutes ago..._

_Sasuke walked down the hallway in silence, anger filling his entire brain. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from an ajar door, the voices of two men. Normally, he would have ignored them but their topic held his interest._

_"...Orochimaru send you for?"_

_"Nothing, just had to torture some girl."_

_"Ah, stabbing and whipping?"_

_"Yeah, it was a hell lot of fun. The girl didn't stand a chance."_

_"I heard about her. She hot?"_

_"Hell yeah, that pink haired bitch is smokin'."_

_"Eh, then too bad she's a killer then, huh?"_

_"Nah, I like them fiesty. But this one, she didn't fight me at all."_

_"Even better!"_

_"Heh. She tasted good."_

_"You kissed her?"_

_"Lord Orochimaru's orders, but I would've anyway. Too bad I couldn't bang her, that would've gotten me killed."_

_"Why? Ain't she a whore?"_

_"I don't fucking know why, Orochimaru-sama just warned me."_

_"Still, lucky bastard, you are. I would've-"_

_"Shut the hell up."_

_"S-Sasuke-s-sama?!"_

_Five minutes later, Sasuke went back to walking to his destination. The two Sound ninjas who had been talking trash about Sakura, dead._

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_"I'm sorry for being too late."_

He brushed a stray hair from her face.

_"You'll never be hurt again."_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_19 hours and 17 minutes ago...  
_

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun, what a pleasure to see you here."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Manners, Sasuke-kun. What brings you here?"_

_"I think you know damn well what it is."_

_"...Ah...yes. I do. So, how did you find out?"_

_"It doesn't matter...So you knew. All along."_

_"Yes. Why did you think I didn't have her go through something much worse than she did?"_

_"You're a fucking bastard."_

_"Ah, no, no. I saved her for you, that's why. That is being generous."_

_"You got her beaten up and abused, you asshole, and you call that generous?!"_

_"Such language, Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Why."_

_"Why?"_

_"That's not your real reason....why....? You...you-!"_

_"What, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"You...you want another host."_

_"Precisely."_

_"I'll kill you."_

_"Let us see about that."_

x

x

x

x

x

[Orochimaru knew that Sakura-]

x

x

x

x

x

His fist clenched.

_"I'll protect you."_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x  
_

[-was the one Sasuke loved more than his own life.]_

* * *

_-x-

**Just a random story that popped out of my head. Was it good? Maybe, once you read the ending you'll understand some of Sasuke's reactions...hopefully? :) Hope you liked it. Reviews are better than faves(: So please, tell me what you think about it.**

**Reviews make my day :D  
**

**Read my other stories or parodies (:laughing guaranteed:)**

**Random quote: Life's a bitch, because if it were a slut, it would be easy xDD (hahaha)  
**


End file.
